


Warmth

by yamasauce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, adding tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamasauce/pseuds/yamasauce
Summary: Yamaguchi goes missing.





	1. Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Their love may be interpreted as any type of love, I just wasn't sure what I wanted.

Tsukishima Kei, aged 16. Wandering around town with missing person posters in one arm and a stapler in the other. It was getting cold as the sun set. His breath was visible as he exhaled and his fingers were starting to pale due to the cold air. 

 

It had been two weeks since anybody last saw him,  _ him.  _ Yamaguchi Tadashi. The fairly awkward but hard working boy, a boy that got along with everyone. 

 

A boy that warms people’s hearts. Warms their hands. Kei wants Tadashi’s hands again, he wants to interlace hands with Tadashi. His best friend. The one who’s been with him for years, the one he opened up to most, his motivation and pride. 

 

Kei missed him so much.

 

Everybody did, everyone was desperate. The local news station broadcasted about his disappearance everyday. Family and friends stayed up late in search of him. Posters were everywhere around the town but Kei still insisted on putting more up, wanting to spread awareness, wanting to hold on to the hope that maybe, just maybe… someone could find him.

 

Multiple phone numbers and different contacts were displayed on the posters, as well as a reward for anyone who found Tadashi. 

 

Kei looked down at the posters in his arm. The picture of his childhood friend, smiling brightly and his eyes slightly squinted because he was in direct sunlight at the time. Kei remembered when he took this picture. It was summer, they were having fun and everything was warm. He remembered the extra warmth his best friend’s presence gave him, the sun kissing his skin and adding to the abundance of freckles already on Tadashi’s face.

 

Kei craved that warmth more than anything right now. 

 

His thoughts led elsewhere, to the times he spent with Tadashi. Watching Jurassic Park with him in bed, sheets covering their bodies and feet tangled. They fell asleep together and exchanged giggles as they discussed the odd things that happened at school the other day.

 

Such casual moments, now bringing pain to Kei’s heart. Did he take it all for granted? Why did Tadashi have to go? Where is he? Is he okay?

 

His mind raced with thoughts and tears fell down his face and onto the picture of his best friend. Kei cursed at himself for wetting Tadashi’s beautiful smile with his tears. Kei cursed everything. He wanted his friend back. 

 

Last seen, walking home from school two weeks ago. Wearing Karasuno’s uniform. Dark hair, brown eyes. 5’10, lean build. Freckles. 

 

“Where are you?” Kei breathed.

 

…

 

“I love you”

 

No response.

 

Kei walked back home, it was pitch black and freezing. He’ll look tomorrow. He’ll find Tadashi. He’ll hug Tadashi again, he’ll be able to hold Tadashi again. 

 

He will be able to tell Tadashi how much he loves him. 


	2. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about this story so I had to continue it.

2 weeks earlier.

 

It was an evening like any other, it was getting a little cold though. The two boys walking home stayed close by, shoulders brushing each other. A comfortable silence laid between them. Kei looking ahead and Tadashi looking at the ground.

 

“Hey...Tsukki, my hands are cold” he mumbled.

 

Kei was still looking ahead, he sighed and grabbed Tadashi’s hand and placed both of their hands in his pocket. He could feel his friend’s smile radiating from beside him, he didn’t even have to look to know. Seriously, how old were they? Sure they did this as kids but isn’t it a little weird to keep this up? Kei’s thoughts were confusing him. It was better if he just didn’t think about the other implications of holding hands.

 

Kei’s thoughts halted when they came to the split in paths. This is where they would part and go to their respective homes’. Tadashi’s hand slipped out of Kei’s grasp and pocket. He looked up at Kei and smiled.

 

“Goodnight, Tsukki.”

 

Kei didn’t want to say goodnight. He wanted to ask him over, he wanted him to stay the night. It was Monday, a school night.

 

“Goodnight, Yamaguchi.”

 

His friend smiled again and turned away. Kei watched his walking figure slowly get further before he decided to start walking again. He wished he asked Tadashi over, even if it was a school night.

 

He only parted with him for 5 minutes and he was already missing Tadashi.

 

Did he always feel this way? Yes. Is he going to admit it? Hell no.

 

___

 

Tadashi neared his house. It was getting cold and he was relieved to see the familiarity of his front door. He dug into his bag and got out his keys. He never was really good with opening doors, he was the type to not remember which key was for the front door or which way to turn it.

He stopped for a moment though.

 

He heard footsteps from behind him and looked over his shoulder. A tall gaunt man stood behind him. Familiar dark hair, it was greying. His face seemed worn, wrinkles and moles scattered his face.

 

Moles. Tadashi did not inherit his moles.

 

“Good evening, Tadashi.” the man spoke to him finally after an uncomfortable silence.

 

Tadashi’s face sunk, he knew this man. It had been a few years but that voice sent a familiar chill down his spine. A voice that he remembers mostly from early childhood, there was a lot of yelling and screaming back then. This man hurt Tadashi and his mother. This man trapped them under his will.

 

Divorce. Family court orders. It made him feel sick.

 

Why did his father come back? What did he want? Why couldn’t he just leave them alone? He ruined everything. He made Tadashi feel useless when he couldn’t protect his mother from his father’s wrath. Yelling obscenities, hitting her, choking her.

 

“I-I’ll call the police!” Tadashi managed to finally choke up.

 

His father strolled forward and Tadashi walked back into the front door. Tears started to form from Tadashi’s face. He opened his mouth to sob but his father covered it with his large hand. His father cupped Tadashi’s face and hushed his son.

 

“Shhh…we don’t want anyone looking now, do we?” the man said in a mocking tone. He knew Tadashi was an easier target than his own wife. He knew his wife would have kicked, yelled and screamed. Tadashi? He just freezes and cries.

 

Tadashi started to feel lightheaded. What was happening? He only realised that the hand covering his mouth also had a piece of cloth in it.

 

CHCl3.

 

With that, he blacked out.

 

___

 

“Where’s Yamaguchi?” Hinata enquired, tossing a volleyball up and down in the air. It was a crisp day, gym still stuffy as members of the volleyball team practiced.

 

“I don’t know.” Tsukishima replied, trying to mask sadness but obviously failing as his inner brow’s raised. Tsukishima genuinely did not know where his friend was. He didn’t show up to class today at all, nor did the freckled boy respond to the 12 messages that he sent on his phone. They weren’t even read.

 

“Ehh? That’s weird, Tsukishima… aren’t you guys always hanging out and stuff?” Hinata leaned into the taller boy.

 

Tsukishima ignored the comment and took more sips of his water.

 

“I’ll visit him tonight” he finally answered.

 

“Well, alright then. Tell me if he’s okay! I have nobody to help me with school work since Kageyama is hogging Yachi.” scoffed Hinata.

 

“What was that?” Kageyama yelled from the other side of the gym.

 

“Gotta go…” Tsukishima mumbled. He was pretty stressed enough as it was and he didn’t want these two idiots giving him a migraine over their bickering.

 

___

 

“Hello?” Tsukishima slightly raised his voice as he knocked on the familiar door of his best friend’s house. What he was going to see was not expected though.

 

It was the mother of Tadashi, with red eyes and eye bags. Permanent worry lines and dried tears on her cheeks. Her hair and clothes a mess.

 

“Kei!” she gasped and brought the boy into her arms. He was confused but patted her back anyway. He was brought into the house. He expected to see his friend but he wasn’t there. Maybe he was in his room?

 

“Where’s Yamaguchi?” he questioned.

 

Tadashi’s mother bursted into tears.

 

“He didn’t come home last night.” she sobbed. “I already called the police and they’re looking for him but they still haven’t found him. My son, I want my son back!” the mother collapsed onto the floor. Kei kneeled down to console her, only showing his caring side to the two Yamaguchi’s he knew. The two he had soft spots for.

 

It was hard not to cry himself. It was hard not to yell. He had to remain composed. He couldn’t mourn now. It’s only been one day. Maybe Tadashi ran away? He’d come back right? Why would his best friend leave?

 

Why didn’t he ask him to stay the night?

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda made them gay and also the the dad is a dick! boi i die!! also i can't write :^)

**Author's Note:**

> it was sad bitch hour for me soooo


End file.
